thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandy (TV Series)
Mandy is a survivor of the outbreak in ''AMC'''s The Walking Dead. She is a member of Magna's group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Mandy's life before or during the outbreak, except that she had a father, David, and a younger sister, Alyssa. Post-Apocalypse Season 9 "What Comes After" In the woods, Magna's group take on a herd of walkers. They quickly get overwhelmed but they get saved when the walkers around them get shot from the trees. Mandy and the group escape into the woods to find a 9 year old girl who asks for their names. They introduce themselves and ask what her name is. The girl picks up her hat and introduces herself as Judith Grimes. "Who Are You Now" In the woods, Mandy and the group follow Judith as she leads them to Rosita, Eugene, Laura, and Aaron. Wanting to take them in, Judith declares she won't return to Alexandria until they accept them. The others reluctantly agree. Later, Mandy and the group arrive at Alexandria's gates and Judith assures them they'll be safe. They get escorted inside, where Gracie runs over to Aaron. Rosita updates Siddiq on Yumiko's condition and he escorts her to the infirmary. Magna tries to tag along but is stopped by D.J. Michonne arrives on horseback and doesn't look pleased to see the new arrivals. She frisks Magna and asks Eugene why they're here. Aaron claims it was his call but Michonne reminds him it's not his call to make. "I decided," Judith tells her. Michonne scolds her but Aaron says they're here now and they should decide their fate together, while Gabriel suggests they vote tomorrow. Michonne agrees and instructs her people to put them in holding. The next day, Mandy and the group stand before the Alexandria council for questioning. They ask who their leader is and Magna claims they're a team, while Luke explains their group used to be bigger and that they just lost their friend, Bernie. Gabriel asks about their former professions. Luke was a music teacher, Magna was a truck stop waitress, Connie was a journalist and Kelly and Mandy were high school students. Luke says they should trust them, but Michonne isn't done with questions. She stands up and asks Magna to see her left hand, which has a prison tattoo. Michonne then calls her out for the hidden knife on her belt, which she puts on the table. Michonne storms out, saying she'll second any of their motions. Magna tries to question her but is shut off. Later, in the infirmary, Siddiq updates Mandy and the rest on Yumiko's condition. Luke asks him if he has been there since the start but Siddiq confesses that he was also found in the woods, but things were different in the past. At night, Mandy and the rest scold Magna for ruining their chance to stay. Luke asks Magna to hand over her necklace, which also doubles as a knife, but she's reluctant. Magna says they should fight their way through Alexandria to take their supplies before heading out, but Connie tells her to leave Michonne and Judith out of it. Luke says they save the fighting for people who deserve it, and Magna finally surrenders the necklace. The next day, Mandy and the group prepares to leave by thanking everyone for their hospitality. Michonne rides up and says she’s going to instead escort them to Hilltop with Siddiq "Stradivarius" On the road to Hilltop, Siddiq tells Michonne she should have let Magna’s group stay in Alexandria, but she says she still doesn’t trust them and is only doing this for her daughter. In the cart, Magna complains to her group that Michonne has her knives and she wants them back. Yumiko tells Michonne she’s just upset about their lost friend, Bernie. A while later, Michonne and the others arrive at Magna’s giant crate of supplies, which have been displaced and destroyed by walkers. Magna’s upset at the sight of Bernie’s things while Michonne instructs D.J. to gather more of their weapons. This angers them, and Michonne also announces she’s returning to Alexandria in the morning while Siddiq and D.J. help them finish the journey. Magna and Luke start to get riled up, but Yumiko calms them down and reluctantly agrees to her terms. They decide to find shelter for the night. At night, inside a factory, Mandy sleeps aside from the others. She and the rest wake up after hearing Michonne slice Luke's Stradivarius in half. Luke gawks at his broken Stradivarius in disbelief and explains to Michonne how old and rare it was. Yumiko lays her head on Magna’s leg and playfully recalls the mansion they found it in. Luke says the Stradivarius is the one thing that separates them from the animals and how it brought humans together in the past, leaving Michonne in thought. In the morning, Siddiq tries again to convince Michonne to come with them but she says she can’t take the risk with Maggie. Siddiq reveals to her that Maggie and Hershel left last fall, shocking her. Before he can explain, D.J. arrives to let them know that there are walkers outside. The group gets out to find several walkers blocking the path to their horses. Michonne kills several walkers as Magna demands they get back their weapons. Michonne finally relents and orders D.J. to return them their weapons. As Magna’s group splits up and take out several walkers, an undead Bernie appears, deeply upsetting them. A heartbroken Magna can't put him down, so Mandy does it for her. The group opens a clear path and leave. On the road, Michonne empathizes with Yumiko and Magna, saying that she understands their pain of losing a friend considered family. Suddenly, two Hilltop soldiers ride up to them to inform that Rosita’s injured and being cared for at Hilltop. Michonne instructs them to tell Hilltop they’re on their way. Connie notices something nearby, confusing the group, but tells them it's nothing. As they leave, someone watches them from the bushes. "Evolution" At Hilltop, everyone runs inside as Michonne and Siddiq arrive with Magna and her group. From the guard post, Dianne makes them all surrender their weapons before entering. Inside, Tara coldly greets Michonne and updates her on Eugene, Aaron, Daryl, and Rosita’s situations. She then informs Mandy and the rest of the group that they’ll have to wait for Jesus to return before deciding on their future, but they can stay until he gets back. Connie thanks her for everyone. "Omega" In the woods, Mandy and her group follow Tara in the search for Alden and Luke. They find a group of walkers feasting on their horses and kill them, while checking they aren't Whisperers. Connie notices that the horses were cut open and skinned with knives. Tara realizes that Lydia lied about it just being her mother out there and decides they should go back to Hilltop until they find out what this is. Later, in their trailer, Yumiko suggests they leave to search for Luke again but Magna warns they could lose everything if they disobey Tara’s wishes. Kelly reveals that she saw some kids sneak out of Hilltop and agrees with Yumiko that they should search for Luke. They take a vote and decide to leave that night. At night, in the woods, Mandy and the rest find a new set of tracks that could be from the Whisperers. As a herd approaches, Yumiko has second thoughts about leaving. Magna, Mandy and Connie back her up, but Kelly breaks down, reminding them Luke saved her in Coalport. Connie comforts her and tells Mandy, Magna and Yumiko to return without them and she'll stay and talk to Kelly. Unknownst to them, a Whisperer watches them from the woods. In the morning, Mandy is escorted by guards to Hilltop as Kelly and Connie follow behind. Suddenly, a small group of Whisperers approaches the gates, making Connie and Mandy to hide in the cornfield. Kelly tries to run to them but is grabbed by the guards and is rushed inside. "Bounty" In the cornfield, Mandy watches as Alpha signals for more Whisperers to show up and nearly gets spotted by a Whisperer until they walk away. Later, Mandy watches as a herd arrives and Alpha instructs her people to draw them away. Luke spots Connie and Mandy in the cornfields and signs behind his back for her to keep quiet. Suddenly, a Whisperer's baby starts crying, which attracts the walkers over. Alpha shrugs at the mother, indicating she should leave the baby to die. Lucas, Alden and Luke scream for them not to but Alpha explains it's natural selection. Luke frantically signs Connie and Mandy to grab the baby. Connie and Mandy run out of the cornfield, Connie sling-shots a walker, and grabs it. The Whisperers around them unsheathe blades as Connie escapes back into the cornfield. Mandy sets off into the unknown. "Guardians" In the woods, Mandy is found by Connie and Daryl. At night, Mandy, Connie and Daryl, dressed as Whisperers, lure the herd into the Whisperers' camp. In the middle of the chaos, they grab Henry, who grabs Lydia, and together they escape. "Chokepoint" In the woods, following their daring escape from the Whisperers, Daryl blames Lydia for getting them into this mess and says she can't go with them back to Hilltop. Mandy, Connie and Henry refuse to leave her behind and run off with her in another direction. Daryl reluctantly follows them. At dawn, Mandy, Connie and Daryl devise a plan to use an office building as a means of separating the Whisperers from the undead. Lydia warns Daryl that Alpha's going to send Beta, who's their best fighter. “We’ll kill him first”, Daryl promises. Inside the office building, Connie reveals to Daryl that her group used the building to hide supplies and they argue about how they should proceed afterwards, with Connie saying Lydia should come back with them because they have more to lose than her. Later, Lydia spots a group of walkers/whisperers emerge from the bushes. In the middle of the group is Beta, who quietly instructs his people to spread out as Mandy kills one of them with her machete. Beta and his people break in and quickly discover a trap meant to separate them from the dead. Meanwhile, Daryl makes Lydia hide in a closet as the Whisperers creep upstairs. Henry knocks one of them out as Mandy slices another's head, before going to hunt down the others. Suddenly, a Whisperer stabs Henry in the leg, but is then tackled by Daryl's dog. Connie finishes it off as Lydia breaks out and goes to help Henry. Afterward, Connie draws the herd away with her slingshot and Daryl tells the others they’re headed to Alexandria to get Henry help because it’s closer. However, he doesn't intend to stay and they will instead keep moving on. "Scars" Mandy arrives at Alexandria with Connie, Daryl, Henry, and Lydia. From a guardpost, Michonne tells Daryl she's skeptical of Lydia but he assures her she’s on their side. At night, Mandy, Connie, Daryl, Henry, and Lydia leave for the Kingdom. The next day, Connie, Daryl, Henry, and Lydia encounter Michonne and Judith in the woods and join them on their way towards the Kingdom. "The Calm Before" Mandy and the group arrive at the Kingdom as the fair starts. She runs to her sister and hugs her, before embracing her whole group. Somehow, Mandy is among the residents kidnapped by Alpha and taken away to a stable in the woods. In the stable, Mandy alongside the other tied up residents are about to be attacked by the Whisperers but are found by Ozzy and D.J, giving the group a chance to fight back. During the fight, Tammy protects Rodney and Mandy who remain tied up. In the middle of the chaos, Alpha arrives and the group is subdued and then killed, only leaving Siddiq alive as a witness. Later, Alpha puts Mandy's decapitated head on one of the several pikes used for the Whisperers' border. The next day, Daryl, Michonne, Carol, Siddiq, and Yumiko find the border and watch in horror at the victims, a reanimated Mandy being among them. Later, in the Kingdom, Siddiq delivers the tragic news to the crowd,he tells them how brave everyone was in their final moments and how they all fought back. He encourages everyone to remember the fallen as brave heroes and to honor them. Death Killed By: *Alpha (Alive, Off-Screen) In order to mark a border between the land belonging to the Whisperers and the communities, Alpha disguises herself and infiltrates the fair to kidnap several residents. Afterward, she decapitates them and then places their heads on wooden pikes to mark the border, with Mandy being among them. *Yumiko (Zombified, Off-Screen) After finding the border, her zombified head is put down by Yumiko. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mandy has killed: *Bernie (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"What Comes After" (No Lines) *"Who Are You Now" (No Lines) *"Stradivarius" (No Lines) *"Evolution" (No Lines) *"Omega" (No Lines) *"Bounty" (No Lines) *"Guardians" (No Lines) *"Chokepoint" (No Lines) *"Scars" (No Lines) *"The Calm Before" (No Lines) Trivia *She and Rodney are the only pike victims who did not kill any Whisperer whether that be direct, caused, or assumed.